February Fourteenth
by Writer of Many Things-Goggles
Summary: Emma has a bad history with Valentine's Day. But what happens when Henry and Hook want to give her the best Valentine's Day ever?


Hook strolled into Granny's Diner and glanced around, looking for Henry Mills. The lad had run into Hook while he was headed to school and had insisted that the captain meet him at the diner for lunch. Killian had no idea why his presence had been requested so adamantly by Emma's son, but he was willing to humour the lad. Now that everything had died down with the Wicked Witch, Killian had taken time to get to know the boy. Henry was a very smart and inventive young man; he had figured out very quickly how to tie several of the sailor's knots Hook had shown him, and already picked up several of the constellations. His mind was always running with new ideas, so Killian had a feeling he was about to be introduced to another of Henry's brilliant and elaborate plans.

Henry spotted Hook and waved to him from a booth on the other side of the room. Ruby passed by him and winked. "Hey hon," she said playfully. Ruby was always teasing Emma about how wonderful a mate she he was willing to humour the ladrequested by ol and insisted he meet him at the diner for lunch.had found. "His looks certainly help, too," she would say, always making Emma blush and glance pointedly at her friend as if to say "Please not in front of Hook. Besides, his ego's big enough as it is." Hook enjoyed bringing it up occasionally as a bit of a joke between Emma and himself, just because it never failed to brink out her beautiful smile.

"Thanks for meeting me here, Captain," Henry said as Killian sat down across from him. "I've got something super important to talk to you about."

"Any time, lad. Always ready to help out my favorite sailor-in-training. What can I help you with?"

Henry reached over to the bench beside him and pulled up a silly heart shaped thing, several garish looking red and pink pieces of paper, and a rose. "Have you ever heard of Valentine's Day?" he said.

Killian thought back to his time in the Enchanted Forest. "Why, I believe I have lad. It is a holiday used to celebrate the sanctity of marriage and fertility, as well as to honour the sacrifice of Valentine, one of the supposed deities of times long past. Valentine belongs to the same class as Hades, Ursula, and Bast, all considered to have been dead for centuries. Why do you ask?"

"See, in our world, Valentine's Day has a different origin and doesn't mean the same thing really. But it's still celebrated every year. It's supposed to be a day where you show your girlfriend or wife or whatever that you love them, usually by giving them chocolates or flowers or other gifts." Henry indicated the objects lying on the table.

Killian smirked at the boy. "I think I see where this is headed lad, but please do elaborate. I'm liking it so far."

Henry smiled at his new father figure's words. "You see, the thing is, my mom was alone for so many years, and I don't think she's ever had a real Valentine's Day. I want to change that, and since you're basically her boyfriend, you're the perfect person to help me out on this project!"

Nodding thoughtfully, Killian said, "Yes, I would love for Emma to experience such a wonderful tradition for once. Your mother has been alone for far too long, and I believe that I speak for the rest of your family as well when I say I have no intention of this ever being the case again." As an afterthought, he added, "What about your other mom, the Queen? Surely Robin is just as unfamiliar with this world's festivals as I am."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Henry chuckled. "I've already talked to him and he just wants to do a quiet dinner at home. Robin thinks Mom would like that the best. Are you up for doing something a bit more extravagant for Emma?"

"Sounds wonderful, my boy. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I'm actually not sure yet, " Henry said as he shrugged. "But I figured we could get some help from some other adults, like Grandma and Gramps. I've been trying to research it online when mom isn't looking, but I'm not really good with this type of thing… But I thought we could call it Operation Wolf!"

Killian smiled at the eager boy and nodded. "I think this is a fantastic idea. But we'll have to be careful not to let Emma know about what's going on. How much time will we have before the event takes place?"

"Only a week, which is why we need to get started immediately! Can you come over to my grandparents' house tomorrow after school?"

"Certainly Henry. I look forward to it."

"Thanks Captain! I better get back to school. See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye mate," Killian said as Henry rushed out the door. He realized that neither of them had any lunch to speak of, and waved to Ruby, indicating he wished to order. The boy had been awfully enthusiastic about this Valentine festival, and had gotten Killian excited for it as well.

More than anything, Hook hated that his Swan had been forced to spend so many years by herself, feeling unloved and unwanted. Emma was nothing but delighted now that she had an entire family surrounding her, but Hook did everything in his power to ensure that she knew every day that he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone before. It came out in gentle touches, compliments, glances, and occasional kisses. He knew that Emma was unused to being put first and was still adjusting to this kind of attention, and he was respectful of her thoughts on the matter. Nevertheless, he wanted to reassure her that he was in this for the long haul, and perhaps he could use this celebration as a chance to show her just how much he loved her.

When Hook knocked on the door to her flat, Emma opened the door with a somewhat unpleasant look on her face. "Hello, love. Everything all right?" he asked.

Emma swung the door wide, allowing Hook to enter. "Yeah, we need to talk though," she said. She walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up two pieces of paper, one of which was pink and red, similar to the papers Henry had shown Hook at the diner. "Has Henry been talking to you about something called Valentine's Day?"

Knowing that Swan had an uncanny ability to tell when people were lying to her, Hook casually replied, "The boy did mention something about in passing, I do believe. Why do you ask?"

Groaning, Emma leaned into her hands as her elbows rested on the counter. "I was afraid of that. Killian, whatever Henry has told you, please ignore it. It's really no big deal. I don't want you doing anything for this."

Hook was more than puzzled. "Well, I will certainly respect your wishes, Swan, but why are you so against this celebration? I see no harm in showing you my love through these quaint little cards and other types of gifts."

The captain had finally managed to squeeze a small smile out of Emma, but it vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared. "Hook, I really appreciate it. I know you love me, and I love you too, but…" Hook could see that she nearly choked on the words. "You see, I'm not used to that. I've had years of walking around seeing all these reminders of just how alone I was, and even though I know it isn't like that anymore, there's just so many buried memories… Christmas was difficult as it was, but…"

Hook took Emma's chin in his hand and gently brought her face up until her eyes met his. "Emma love, I can tell there is something else bothering you. You know I love you and would never hurt you. What is it that is holding you back?"

The beautiful woman just couldn't keep a little bit of a loving look from showing through before she again straightened her features. Sighing, she straightened her body and looked away from Hook. "Okay, I will admit it goes deeper than that. You see, when I was in prison thirteen years ago, I found out I was pregnant. That day happened to be Valentine's Day, and it was one of the worst days of my life. I broke down in that cell, knowing that I would never be able to keep the baby, that I would have to abandon him the way my parents let go of me. I was hating Neal for leaving me but still having a glimmer of hope that maybe it wasn't really his fault, and recalling every single thing I felt had gone so wrong in my life. Every Valentine's Day after that was just another grim reminder of something else I felt I had screwed up in my life. And I know it's not like that anymore; I have Henry back, and my parents, and most especially you, but it's gonna take some getting used to. So honestly, Killian, I would like to spend Valentine's Day alone, if you don't mind."

Hook looked into Emma's beautiful green eyes and saw the years of sadness and pain she kept hidden so often. But he also saw a beautiful glimmer of hope and love dancing their too, and he understood exactly what she was talking about. "Aye, Emma. I will respect your wishes. I'm sorry you've had to deal with so much in your time, but you will never be in such a position again, I promise you that."

Emma nodded and let him pull her into a hug. Her head was buried in his chest, and as he held her in his arms, he could feel her entire body relax slightly. He kissed her golden hair and began to hum an old sea shanty as he knew she liked. Killian wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but he knew there was no other place in all the realms he would rather be.

"Hello, Killian! How are you today?" Mary Margaret asked as she let him inside their apartment. Laying her towel across her shoulder, she wrapped him in a warm hug.

"I'm doing well, Lady Snow. How are you faring?"

"Never better! I just finished baking some cookies. Henry's in the living room with David and Eva. Go ahead, I'll be along in just a moment!"

Killian smiled at her as he watched her return to the kitchen. The smell of baked goods in the air and the sound of Henry and Eva's laughter made him feel happy. Even though he wasn't technically a part of the Charming's family yet, everyone treated him as such. After over 300 hundred years of roaming Neverland and the Enchanted Forest, seeking nothing but revenge, it was wonderful to have friends in David and Mary Margaret. They had given their full approval of his relationship with Emma after their year in the Enchanted Forest and the ensuing battle with the Wicked Witch, and had welcomed him with open arms. Killian was never happier than when he had Emma and her entire family surrounding him.

"Killian! Glad you could join us!" David said, getting up from the couch to pull Hook into a hug. "Henry is extremely excited about Operation Wolf."

Henry beamed from the couch, sitting next to his tiny Aunt. Eva was almost a year old, and had grown remarkably fast in Killian's eyes. She always laughed and smiled at Killian when she saw him, which caused his heart to absolutely melt. Every time he saw the little angel, he realized how much he hoped he could one day have a daughter with Emma. His years of revenge had kept him from settling down, and Baelfire had of course turned down his offer to be a family, but he wondered if maybe one day they could bring this dream to life. However, now was not the time for this. There were more pressing matters to deal with.

"Well, lad, I'm afraid I have some bad news from the front lines. You mother found some of your research material."

Henry's face fell. "I thought I'd been really careful! What did she say to you?"

Knowing he could never tell Henry the true reason why his mother didn't like the holiday, Killian said, "She simply stated that she's still not used to being with other people on Valentine's Day and requested that I not plan any events relating to this holiday."

"Oh," was all Henry could say as he looked at the ground, clearly disappointed that Operation Wolf was now a no-go.

"Sorry, mate. But all we can do is give her a bit of time and show her that we all love her. Even though it was nearly a year ago, she's still recovering from the intense battle with the Witch, and she was alone for so many years. Who knows, perhaps next year she'll be ready for the most extravagant of celelbrations?"

David placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Don't worry, Henry. Your mom is just now really getting a chance to process everything that's happened to her over the past three years. It's probably going to take a while to sink in."

Just then Mary Margaret came in with a tray full of gooey chocolate chip cookies and milk. "Here you go," she said cheerily, placing the tray on the center table. She then scooped Eva up, sat between David and Henry, and placed her daughter in her lap. "So, what's the… Uh oh. What did I miss? Why does everyone look so down?"

David took his wife's hand and squeezed it. "It seems Emma is still adjusting to… all of this," he said, gesturing with a nod of his head to outside the house and all of the surrounding Storybrooke. "But it's to be expected. Again, we just have to show her we love her and be patient. Emma has been through a lot, but we're here for her."

Henry's head snapped up. "Wait! What is we did a party that wasn't Valentine's? Just our friends and family altogether? That way we can show Mom how loved she really is! But make it a surprise party!"

Mary Margaret looked at her husband and shrugged. "I guess technically that could work. How do you feel about Killian?"

Hook was at a loss. He was caught between explicitly following Emma's request and going along with Henry's plan to show her that this silly festival meant nothing, it was the people you were surrounded with that mattered. Would she be furious with all of them if they went ahead with the plan? He knew from experience that being alone on anniversaries of events that had a tragic backstory was never a good idea. It had often lead to drunken brawls and risky bets that had nearly cost the pirate his life. So what was he to do?

"I'm not sure," he said finally. "What does the Lady Eva think?" He leaned over until he was making eye contact with the little girl.

The baby princess giggled, clapped her hands, and looked up at her mother as if giving her approval. "Well, I guess that's a yes!" Mary Margaret said excitedly.

Punching the air, Henry exclaimed "Operation Wolf is back underway!"

Emma walked down the hall to her flat, heels in hand, ready to get out of her fancy outfit. Ever since they had defeated the Witch, Henry had been desperate to learn more sword fighting from his grandpa. David has agreed to teach him on the condition that Henry take up a second, less dangerous hobby. Her son had chosen photography and was constantly experimenting with new things like lighting and filters.

The sheriff had asked for the day off, knowing her father and Robin could more than handle the practically non-existent crime that plagued the little Maine town. She had originally hoped to spend the day at home by herself, catching up on her TV shows and getting a bit of cleaning done, but Henry had begged her to be the subject of his next photo-shoot. He was beginning to experiment with colour, and he had insisted that Emma wear an outfit she hadn't touched in over three years: her red dress.

It was a reminder of just how much her life changed, and she almost didn't want to look at the outfit; she liked to imagine that it had always been this way. But she didn't want to disappoint her son, so she dressed in red for him, even pinning some of her hair up in a red oriental style clip her mom had given her a while back. While she had actually really enjoyed herself during the shoot, Emma was extremely relieved to be done with everything for the day.

Taking out her key, she placed it in the lock, twisted, and swung the door wide open. Emma certainly wasn't expecting the thud that occurred when the door hit something quite solid on the other side.

"Ow, bloody hell, Emma! You pack quite a punch, even when it's not your fist doing the swinging."

Emma marched over to the area behind the door and found Killian standing there, his good hand holding his nose. "What the hell Killian? Why were you in my apartment at this time of night? And how did you get in here?"

"You parents let me borrow their key. The other question I will answer later, Swan, as I feel blood beginning to drip into my hand."

Emma sighed and gently guided Killian by his shoulder to the sink. After pulling out a chair for him, she pulled out a washcloth and soaked it with cool tap water. "Here, hold this on it for a while. It should stop it."

"Thanks love," he said as he titled his head back.

For the first time, she got a good look at his outfit. Even in the dim light she could tell he was wearing a red button-up shirt that matched her dress perfectly. He had the sleeves rolled up to just before his elbows, and was also wearing a crisp black vest over the shirt. Black slacks and nice dress shoes completed the ensemble. Though she was quite upset with the Captain for surprising her at her apartment, she had to admit he looked handsome. He had obviously put effort into his appearance, which made her nervous…

"Ok, so talk. Why are you here? This doesn't have anything to do with Valentine's Day, does it?"

"Oh, Swan, I wouldn't dream of it. I do have a surprise for you though, if you'd care to see it."

Emma looked discouragingly at the man before her. "Killian, I told you I just wanted to be alone today…"

Taking away the washcloth, he looked her in the eyes and said, "I know love. I understand completely. Which is why I'm not going to make you go tonight. I just want to give you the option to have a fun time on a day that is no more special than any other. Are you interested?"

She had been alone for so long. Every Valentine's Day, she had to walk past display cases and happy couples, thinking her chance for a happy ending was gone forever. But here she was; Emma Swan, Saviour, friend, daughter, mother, and Captain Hook's True Love. So was she really doing herself any favours by locking herself in her flat all alone, whether it was an anniversary or not?

"I suppose, just this once, pirate," she said teasingly. "But this surprise had better be worth you getting hit in the face with my door."

Taking his lady's arm to escort her out the door, Hook flashed the smile that Emma loved and said, "I can't think of anything more worthy."

"HAPPY FEBRUARY FOURTEENTH!" greeted Emma and Killian as they walked through the door to Granny's Diner. Emma was floored to see all of her closest friends there; couples like Mr. Gold and Belle and Victor and Ruby were around , as well as Archie Hopper, Tinkerbelle, and Anton. Even her parents, her baby sister, and her son were there.

"Oh, it seems someone, or rather many people, have already beat us to this spot and are having a celebration already! Emma, darling will you be my date to this celebration of the midway point of the second month?" Killian asked. He had pulled a red rose out when she wasn't looking and was proceeding to gesture to the entirety of the diner with his arms spread wide. The look in his eyes was playful but hoping, saying if she was uncomfortable he would pull the plug but silently praying that he wouldn't have to.

Despite herself, Emma couldn't help but smile. "Of course," she said, smiling gat her pirate. The entire diner cheered loudly as she and Killian embraced. She felt a slightly smaller set of arms wrap around the two of them, and pulled back to reveal Henry beaming at the two of them.

"Well, Captain, it looks like Operation Wolf was a success!" he said enthusiastically.

"Wait a minute, kid. Why Operation Wolf?" Emma asked.

"Oh, because wolves mate for life," he said nonchalantly as he smiled at Killian and Emma one more time before joining David, Mary Margaret and Eva at a booth.

Killian faced his Swan and laughed. "My, what a bright boy you have there. Are you mad at any of us, love?"

"Well," she said teasingly. "I was definitely surprised. But it was nice. Sometimes I forget just how lonely being alone can be. Thank you for everything, Killian."

"My pleasure Swan," he said.

Emma had the best Valentine's Day with all of her friends and family surrounding her. As the last song played and she swayed in Killian's arms, she thought about the lyrics and how wonderfully they explained her relationship with the former pirate.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_ Cuz I don't think that they'd understand._

_ When everything's made to be broken,_

_ I just want you to know who I am._

No one had ever understood Emma the way Hook did. The pirate and the lost girl, a tale for the ages, she supposed. But it didn't matter. She had found her home.

When she kissed him that night, it was with all the love in her heart; it was at once a thank you for the past and a promise for the future that the kindred spirits would spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
